El crimen de tu adiós
by Nii-sama1009
Summary: Ella, una mujer casada con hijos con un pasado en común con aquel plateado, él había seguido adelante, ella arrojada a un ciclo de desgracias sin fin,—No juegues conmigo—dijo desatando los listones que unían aquel vestido blanco— jamas lo haría—murmuro contras sus labios mientras desaparecía la tela de su cuerpo. Porque aún en contra de su voluntad, se seguían amando. LEMMON
1. TU REGRESO

Antes que nada **NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASÍ COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!**

* * *

 **Hola!, al final de cuentas no pude dejarlo tan abierto el Final de Mi Martirio, por eso decidi hacerle la continuación, muchas gracias por el apoyo de todos ustedes, al final del día, me alegra hacer algo que les guste a ustedes y me lo digan abiertamente.  
**

 **Espero poder en esta nueva parte de la historia poder complacerlos. Los amo, nunca lo olviden, sin más que decir... ¡Sean bienvenidos una vez más!**

* * *

ADVERTENCIAS: **escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia.**

ACLARACIONES: _las letras en cursiva son hechos del pasado. Unas que otras que estan en cursiva y **negrita**_ recuerdos.

 **¡GRACIAS POR LEER~!**

* * *

 **~TU REGRESO~**

Su mirada perdida daba mucho a que desear mientras veía a través de la ventana, sus hermosas facciones contrastaban con aquel ser que una vez había sido, aquel magnifico ser puro que había sido corrompido, recargo su mano sobre el vidrio, mientras se olvidaba del resto del mundo, sus ojos muertos decían mucho de ella en ese instante no era de extrañar… regresa, regresaba a casa —si es que de alguna manera se podría llamar aquel lugar donde sufrió miles de desgracias—, suspiro de mala gana mientras algunos largos mechones de su cabello obstruían su rostro. Haruno Sakura, heredera de una inmensa fortuna de las Industria farmacológicas, laboratorios y Hospitales Haruno, condenada a vivir según las reglas de su familia, siendo una marioneta de sus juegos y actos, no era para menos que no estuviera interesada en regresar. Se había ido como una niña de apenas dieciocho años, ahora después de siete años regresaba como una mujer, una exquisita belleza, digna de ser "una esposa trofeo", o al menos ese fue el destino que le impuso sus padres, sus facciones se volvieron más finas y duras, su cuerpo se había transformado de uno inmaduro a uno con curvas en lugares estratégicos, donde cualquier hombre quisiera llegar a alcanzar y solo uno tendría ese derecho, su cabello también había crecido, hasta llegar a la altura de sus glúteos bien formados, sus pechos habían se habían crecido de igual forma a un tamaño perfecto. El delirio de todos… _**el martirio**_ de uno solo.

De un solo hombre cuyo nombre siempre decidió mantener en secreto de aquellos que aún no la conocían, y que estaría siempre grabado en su piel, por años….

— ¿nerviosa? —giro su rostro encontrándose con unos orbes ónix que ni siquiera disimulaban la dicha de verla sufriendo por dentro.

—no —respondió a secas, tragando la bilis que emergía de ella.

—Nuestros padres están ansiosos por vernos —sonrió mostrando una hilera de dientes blancos, disfrutando el momento.

—si por vernos te refieres a ser una vez su muñeca de trapo de la cual al final obtuvieron lo que quisieron, que pueden usar a su preferencia y obligar a casarnos, estoy segura que tú también lo estarías… Sasuke. —siseo con amargura, el moreno sonrió de lado, beso el dorso de su mano, incitándola a seguir por ese camino.

—Deberías cuidar tu lenguaje, mi princesa podría escucharte —señalo a una pequeña niña de al menos cinco años, que dormida tranquilamente a unos cuantos metros de ellos, sus manos se volvieron frías, bajo la mirada y apretó con fuerza su mano libre, había muchas cosas que en ese tiempo había cambiado… una de ellas, que era madre.

—Ella no debería ser tu hija… —dijo a lo bajo esperando que no escuchara.

— ¿Por qué no? Esa pequeña niña necesitaba de un padre, yo de un hijo, en este caso, éramos perfectos el uno para el otro.

—ella jamás será tu hija Sasuke… es hija de… —callo enseguida sus ojos se volvieron rojos de ira y sintió el verdadero peligro en el aire.

—Di su nombre y te juro que nunca lo volverás a ver —trago grueso intentando no llorar en el transcurso.

— ¿podrías al menos dejarme verlo? —murmuro reprimiendo un sollozo.

—todo a su tiempo…

—dijiste que…

—dije que solo lo verías si te casabas conmigo y tenías un hijo a mi lado, solo una de esas promesas será cumplida, pero la otra no… ¿Por qué habría de cumplir yo a su totalidad?

—…—no respondió temiendo en equivocarse en la respuesta.

—Descansa, después de la boda hablaremos de este tema —le beso en la mejilla recostándose en su lugar mientras miraba por la ventana derramando una gota sobre su mejilla. Si al menos nunca la hubiera encontrado… si ella no hubiera sido tan tonta en confiar en esa persona, en aquellas palabras. Lloro en silencio mirando a la nada.

* * *

 _Despertó desorientada una vez que pasaron los analgésicos, se incorporó de inmediato al recordar la imagen del moreno en la habitación sintiéndose alterada por completo, miro a todos lados esperando que fuera un mal sueño, una ilusión fruto de su imaginación y cansancio, una treta de los medicamentos que quería recordarle de aquello que había escapado y dejado atrás, giro a su lado solo para ver a un hombre de traje, estaba cerca de la puerta, su semblante era serio y miraba con ira y desolación su celular, algo pasaba. De eso no tenia duda la chica, el semblante de aquel peliazul daba mucho que desear, demasiado, el entrejo fruncido mientras en su mente especulaba maldiciones y esperando que lo que estaba en su celular no fuera verdad._

 _—¿Hermano? —susurro la Haruno llamando la atención del hombre._

 _—Sakura, ¿te sientes mejor? —se acercó inmediatamente mirándola con preocupación en sus ojos, que trato de desvanecer en vano._

 _—Creo que si… tuve una pesadilla —comenzó a decir la chica mientras su hermano cerraba con fuerza sus labios— Sasuke estaba aquí, él besaba mi frente y… —el rostro se descumpuso por completo—, pero eso no es posible, ¿no es así? Sasuke está en Japón y jamás…_

 _—Nunca digas nunca, Sakura… —Sus sentidos se congelaron por completo giro su rostro a la derecha abriendo los ojos completamente sudando frio, sintiendo como su corazón bombeaba a todo lo que daba, la persona que se había encargado de que su vida se fuera a la mierda estaba ahí, mirándola con una cruel sonrisa._

 _—Sasuke… pero, ¿Qué…?_

 _—Te dije que ibas a ser mi esposa, te gustara o no —se acercó con lentitud a ella._

 _—¿Sui-chan? —sollozo con miedo._

 _—Nos tiene atados, Sakura —negó con la cabeza, no comprendía nada—, acaban de comprar todas las acciones de la familia, nos jugaron una treta, la familia Haruno perdió todo, nuestros padres están en la calle, Sasuke intercedió junto con su familia, sobrevivimos por ellos, nuestros abuelos se metieron en el asunto, no piden nada, no piden dinero a cambio, ni acciones, propiedades…_

 _—¿Qué están pidiendo? —murmuro con miedo._

 _—… a ti —dijo cerrando los ojos con dolor_

 _— ¡NO! —gimió con fuerza mientras las lágrimas caían en sus mejillas—, no, otra vez, por favor —apretó con fuerza las sabanas mientras el moreno terminaba de cerrar la distancia entre ambos, el peliazul no le quitaba la mirada de encima._

 _—Debo decir que me sorprendió cuando te fuiste, no creí que tuvieras las agallas para dejar ir todo, incluyendo a Kakashi —se congelo en cuanto lo menciono—, ¿de verdad creíste que no encontraría la forma de encontrarte? —le levanto el rostro mirándola con adoración y odio._

 _—Puedes tener a cualquiera —comenzó a decir la pelirrosa—, ¿por qué tengo que ser yo? ¡¿Por qué mierdas tengo que ser yo?! —beso su frente._

 _—exactamente por eso, porque puedo tener a cualquiera, menos a ti, es por eso que te necesito, eres mía, y siempre lo serás._

 _—Jamás seres tuya… —Susurro contra él, haciendo que sonriera ladinamente._

 _—Lo serás si quieres a tu familia… —se quitó de su lugar cargando al pequeño ser que estaba en una cuna cerca de la pelirrosa, haciendo que sudara frio. Su bebé. Fruto del amor de Kakashi y ella. —, ¿y si quieres ver a este pequeño ser de nuevo?_

 _—Aléjate de mi bebé… —suplico desgarrándose la voz, intentando levantarse de la cama cayendo al suelo al instante, haciendo que su hermano corriera a socorrerla._

 _—Sasuke, es suficiente —amenazo Suigetsu._

 _—No, no lo es —empezó a mecer al pequeño ser mientras se acurraba a su pecho—, desgraciadamente no lleva mi sangre, es una lástima, pero… podríamos llegar a un trato que convengan a ti y tu familia._

 _— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Dijo está apretando las manos de tal manera que se pusieron blancuzcas de la presión que estaba ejerciendo._

 _—Cásate conmigo, y dame un heredero —su rostro se volvió blanco de repente y sintió que la sangre se helo de un momento a otro._

 _— ¿ca…casarme contigo? ¿Un hijo? —sudo frio._

 _—Es lo menos que podrías darme después de humillarme metiéndote con nuestro sensei —escupió con acidez—, escapaste de Japón, de nuestro compromiso y para terminar el asunto, tuviste un bebé con ese idiota…_

 _—Tu provocaste todo esto… —lo interrumpió— tú lo hiciste, si realmente me amas como dices, jamás hubieras hecho algo para lastimarme… al contrario, hiciste todo para alejarme, no te quieras hacer la víctima —Sus ojos se entrecerraron, camino alrededor de la habitación con el bebé._

 _—te diré que… lo admito, pero tú también la tienes, Sakura, no me desquitare con este bebé si es lo que piensas, lo odio, porque no lleva mi sangre, pero lleva la tuya, y a ti te amo. —contuvo el aliento la chica—, pero llevara mi apellido —trago grueso la chica—, será Uchiha y no Hatake o Haruno, estará bajo el régimen que eso implica, su cabello plateado será pintado de negro y diremos que este bebé es de los dos, nos casaremos, primero por lo civil aquí en California esperaremos un tiempo y después en Japón, será la ceremonia religiosa._

 _— ¿Qué te hace pensar que aceptare este trato? —Dijo sonriendo de manera histérica—, ¡¿Qué te hace pensar que me sacrificare dos veces por una familia que me vendió como si fuera un maldito ganado?! —Comenzó a gritar—, por mí que se pudran en la calle —dijo llorando, importándole poco lo que la miraran de esa manera—, ellos son un montón de…_

 _—porque los amas —dijo finalmente el moreno—, los amas a pesar de todo, y también a Hatake… —callo en cuanto lo menciono—, y amas a este bebé sobre cualquier cosa, si lo quieres de verdad entonces hazte a la idea de que serás mi mujer, me darás el heredero que estoy buscando, estaremos casados una temporada… a tu hijo no le faltara nada, será también mío, no permitiré que nada le haga daño, y seré yo el encargado de que su vida sea solo feliz, pero será un Uchiha, Solo piénsalo de esta manera, ¿Qué haría si Kakashi se enterará que tiene un hijo? Y no solo eso, que te lo llevaste lejos de Japón para que no tuvieras que verle la cara cada vez que fuera a verlo junto a Rin —bajo la mirada un poco, no había contemplado aquella posibilidad._

 _—Él jamás me buscaría… —dijo no del todo convencida, pues una parte de ella aun deseaba que él fuera en su búsqueda._

 _—es una posibilidad que no puedes descartar… y te consta Sakura, si te quedas en la situación actual en la que estas, que estoy al tanto que tienes una fuerte cantidad de dinero por inversiones, ¿crees que eso ayudaría a tu familia? ¿A pagar todo lo que nos deben? Solo piensa en este bebé…_

 _—Sasuke, basta, mi hermana aún está cansada por lo del parto, ella necesita descansar y…_

 _—está bien… —dijo la pelirrosa interrumpiendo a su hermano. —lo haré…_

 _—Sakura, no tienes que sacrificarte una vez más… nosotros podemos…_

 _—no lo hago por mi familia esta vez Suigetsu —dijo mirándola con dolor en sus ojos, reflejando tristeza y amargura. — lo hago por mi bebé…—cerro sus ojos con dolor, le ayudo a levantarse con cuidado, depositándola en la cama, se acomodó tratando de verse fuerte aun con la fragilidad que transmitía._

 _—… —le devolvió el moreno a la chica aquel bebé que aun dormía plácidamente, era ajeno a toda aquella situación. A aquel dolor que volvería a experimentar._

 _—creo que sería bueno ponerle un nombre, ¿no te parece preciosa? —levanto el rostro tragando la bilis que emergía de ella._

 _—Kai —dijo retándole con la mirada, a lo que este sonrió ladinamente._

 _—Me agrada, Kai, Uchiha Kai… —salio de la habitación en cuanto sono su celular al inmediato, con la mano le indico al peliazul que lo acompañara fuera de la habitación, dejando a la pelirrosa sola._

 _—No… —susurro la pelirrosa sonriendo con una lagrima—, Hatake Kai —murmuro abrazando a aquel frágil ser con dolor en su máximo esplendor._

* * *

Sakura seco sus lágrimas, se levantó de su asiento yendo a algún otro lugar lejos del Uchiha, se acercó al bar que había en el avión que era propiedad de su "esposo", era realmente una estupidez todo aquello el fingir amarlo, el fingir ser feliz alado del hombre que le había destruido la vida, y lo peor de todo… haber traído al mundo a un hijo, un segundo hijo, que le había terminado por romper el alma, al ver que Sasuke no estaba satisfecho con el resultado. Toda su vida en siete años había sido una miseria, había tenido contacto con sus padres en lo mínimo, hablaban de vez en cuando y la última conversación fue para reprocharles todo lo que habían provocado, eso fue durante su segundo embarazo, termino su madre por golpearla en la mejilla, haciendo que ella le odiara y se lo dijera sin ningún temor a las represalias, pues aunque sabía que Sasuke le estaba usando de igual manera, jamás permitiría que le pusieran un dedo encima. Y así fue. Quedo prohibido para ambas mujeres el verse más cuando fuera estrictamente necesario, esto ocasiono un abismo entre ambas, incluyendo en la relación con sus nietos.

Y aunque quisiera no admitirlo, la vida de sus hijos había sido demasiado dulce, tranquila y precisa como había dicho Sasuke, Uchiha Kai y Uchiha Sarada, eran los herederos de su fortuna, que aunque Kai no era su hijo biológico, lo amaba más de lo que había pensado en un principio llegaría a amar… aunque su cabello era plateado y sus ojos color jade era un recordatorio para Sasuke que no llevaba su sangre, ese niño se había ganado a pulso su amor y el apellido que intentaba representar con una gran rectitud incluso veía muchas cosas de él en su hijo, aunque claro, cosas positivas, nunca nada del lado obscuro que representaba Sasuke, a diferencia de su hija. Que lo odiaba por la manera en que era tratada, dejada en segundo lugar, siendo de vez en cuando recompensada, comparada con su hermano mayor, después de todo, él no un Uchiha como tal, y lo sabía la pequeña aunque callaba aquellos pensamientos tan extraños. A la vista de todos, ella parecía ser la que fuera no deseada, como si sus logros e intentos de ser la preferida fueran para exactamente nada.

—Mamá… —giro su rostro encontrándose con la menor de los Uchiha, la pequeña tenía su cabello largo hasta la altura de su espalda, usaba unos lentes rojizos y un vestido a juego, se acercó a la pelirrosa haciendo que esta se pusiera a su altura.

— ¿Sucede algo cariño? —dijo mirando con devoción a la morena.

— ¿peleaste de nuevo con papá? —sus ojos se agrandaron un poco, congelando la sonrisa que había mantenido hasta ese momento.

— ¿de qué hablas cariño? Tu papá y yo estamos bien.

—entonces ¿por qué llorabas? —la pelirrosa giro a ver a sus espaldas esperando no ver a Sasuke cerca de ellas.

—Estoy un poco nostálgica, sabes que no me gusta Japón, tiene recuerdos no muy felices para mí.

— ¿entonces por qué vamos? ¿Y porque Kai-chan no está con nosotros? Quiero a mi hermano conmigo —trago grueso evitando llorar ante lo recién dicho.

—Cariño… tu hermano ya nos alcanzará, no te preocupes por eso, ¿está bien? Y vamos porque… bueno, ya lo veras, pero no debes estar afligida, prometo que todo estará bien.

—… —la morena vio a través de la pelirrosa, era obvio que mentía, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Absolutamente nada. Después de todo ella no era la hija predilecta como su hermano, además sabía que el matrimonio de sus padres a esas alturas no era más que una mentira, su madre era infeliz, y su padre se iba ocasionalmente con otras mujeres en sus ratos libres, sabía todo eso con la tierna edad de siete años… y odiaba pretender ser también feliz. — Tampoco quiero ir a Japón —dijo simpatizando con su madre.

— ¿ya le dijiste a tu padre? —Negó con la cabeza. —Es mejor que no le digamos por el momento, ¿de acuerdo? Después hablare con él, esperemos que no nos quedemos por mucho tiempo.

— ¿Qué pasa si nos quedamos más tiempo del que debemos? —arrugo el entrejo con preocupación.

—No será así Sarada —dijo la pelirrosa besando su frente—, prometo que no será así, regresaremos a casa pronto.

—Por favor, Señor y Señora Uchiha, colóquense sus cinturones de seguridad estamos llegando a nuestro destino.

—Ya oíste pequeña, ve a sentarte… —la morena obedeció a su madre mientras esta hacia lo mismo, ayudo a su hija a colocarse el cinturón de seguridad mientras se sentaba a un costado de Sasuke haciendo lo propio con ella.

* * *

— ¿de qué hablaron ustedes dos allá atrás? —pregunto el moreno observándola de lado.

—Quiere ver a su hermano… —dijo a medias la pelirrosa—, no es para menos, yo también quiero ver a mi hijo Sasuke. —no hubo respuesta, solo una sonrisa ladina de lado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de no preocuparse ni sentirse como una mierda por el poder que tenía sobre ella. Paso alrededor de diez minutos para que bajaran del avión mientras un hombre le ayudaba a bajar los últimos escalones que unían la tierra con el avión, en cuanto piso el último, sintió todo el peso que había reprimido en aquellos años de su ausencia. El principal. Hatake Kakashi, el hombre que había amado con locura y que seguía grabado en su corazón. Trato de tragarse aquel sentimiento pero a medida que daba los pasos, mas recordaba aquel hombre, aquellos, besos, aquellas caricias, cariños, promesas rotas. Se detuvo un momento antes de entrar al auto dándose cuenta al inmediato…

Estaba en el mismo aeropuerto en el que había huido hacia tiempo. Giro a ver a su marido quien sonreía de lado. Lo había hecho a propósito, midiendo su reacción, no dijo nada, retuvo el aliento tratado de no emitir un sollozo, mientras la morena le miraba curiosa, aunque claro, su madre ya le había anticipado el dolor que representaba aquel viaje para ella.

Entraron finalmente en el auto, donde ella permanecía callada y sin ningún motivo para hablar, aunque Sasuke se empeñaba en hablar de sus días de escuela frente a Sarada quien entendía menos aquella situación tan molesta para su madre. — ¿mamá? —se giró la pelirrosa a ver a su hija quien reflejaba una clara preocupación por ella.

—estoy bien cariño, solo un poco mareada por el viaje. —sonrió la pelirrosa.

—Papá, vayamos al hotel, mamá no se siente bien —dijo la pequeña a lo que este solo sonrio de lado, frunciendo el entrejo la Uchiha—, ¡Papá! —grito haciendo que el chofer mirara por el retrovisor el castigo que había impuesto el moreno a la pelirrosa.

—iremos a un lugar a donde tu mamá se sentirá mejor Sarada, tranquila… —la pelirrosa no entendio el significado de aquellas palabras pero solo significaban una cosa. Problemas, después de todo siempre representaba eso para ella los planes del Uchiha.

* * *

Tardaron alrededor de veinte minutos en llegar a su destino y cada vez más sentía un enorme peso sobre su persona, Sasuke al contrario lucía maravillado con toda la situación, verla de esa manera, con tal poder sobre la pelirrosa hacía excitarlo a un punto enorme, pararon en seguida, abrió la puerta el Uchiha extendiendo su mano a Sakura, indicando que debía salir, en cuanto estuvo fuera, su hija iba con el mismo ejemplo de sus padres, pero simplemente el moreno se lo impidió. —tu no vas Sarada. —dijo sorprendiendo a ambas mujeres.

—pero… papá…

—llévala a la mansión Uchiha —ordeno al chofer que arranco al inmediato.

— ¡Mamá! —Grito haciendo que esta tratara de seguir al auto y el moreno le detuviera de ambos brazos.

— ¡Sarada! —grito con dolor, preocupación y llanto en su persona. — ¿Qué mierdas estas planeando Sasuke? —Dijo con rencor—, ¡es tu hija, maldita sea! Ella…

—¿aún no reconoces dónde estamos? —dijo esta vez llamando su atención, miro con atención por primera vez el lugar, y sintió como su corazón se estrujaba a más no poder, sus manos se pusieron frías, y su cabeza en blanco.

—… ¿por qué estás haciendo esto? —Susurro apenas.

—creí que sería bueno lo que ha sido de él en todos estos años…—cerro sus ojos abriéndolos de inmediato suplicando piedad.

—Vamonos —dijo comenzando a caminar.

—No —le detuvo—, estoy harto de que siempre él esté presente en todo, en tu vida, en la de mi hijo, en tu corazón…

— deje ese tema por la paz… ¡¿No puedes hacer lo mismo con un carajo?!

—¡No! —escupió el Uchiha.

—¡Ya soy tu esposa, tenemos una hija!, ¿Qué más quieres de mí? ¡¿que jodidos quieres de mí?!

—¡que seas mía solamente joder, que no pienses en ese maldito hijo de puta mientras te hago mi mujer, que solo me ames a mí! —grito fuerte llamando la atención de los presentes cercanos.

—Sabes que eso es imposible… —dijo con lágrimas derramándose en sus mejillas—… yo… yo lo…

— ¿Sucede algo aquí? —sus sentidos se congelaron al unísono, perdió el sentido de la realidad. Era su voz.

—Ka… Kashi… —susurro girando a verlo, mientras el moreno no le quitaba la vista de encima con una sonrisa de superioridad, cosa que no comprendió del todo la chica.

—Sakura… —murmuro el hombre con nostalgia y sorpresa, una mínima fracción de segundos pareció eterno para ambos, nadie se movió ni dijo nada, solo los sentimientos reprimidos en la mujer y el hombre se desbordaron a un punto inimaginable. Ella profesándole ese amor inocente, él, reprochando en silencio aquel dolor que le ocasiono con su huida…

—Kakashi, mi vida, ¿Sucede algo? —escucharon a un tercero, una mujer de cabellos dorados acercándose a la escena, una mujer con ojos color jade. Una que se colocó a su lado, entrelazando sus manos, con tal dulzura que hizo que la pelirrosa se pusiera pálida e hiciera una mueca de dolor, tratando de contener las lágrimas que ya fluían en sus mejillas, tratando de no quebrarse. Sintió como Sasuke le apretó de la cintura y fue cuando lo entendió por completo… Él lo sabía, y el verdadero infierno, estaba por comenzar.

* * *

¡Hasta aquí el capitulo!, espero que haya sido de su agrado, saben que pueden opinar abiertamente y decirme que les pareció, mcuhas gracias por todos estos años de su apoyo con Mi martirio, esta segunda parte, planeo hacerla más dramatica y con más acción.

PD. En unos días actualizaré Sucumbida ante el deseo. ;)

¡Los amo! ¿me regalan un review?


	2. RECUERDOS

Antes que nada NO PERMITO LA ADAPTACIÓN DE NINGUNO DE MIS FIC´S ASÍ COMO SEAN SUBIDOS EN OTRAS PAGINAS ETC... ETC. PARA ELLO PRIMERO CONSÚLTENLO CONMIGO!

* * *

Hola!, al final de cuentas no pude dejarlo tan abierto el Final de Mi Martirio, por eso decidi hacerle la continuación, muchas gracias por el apoyo de todos ustedes, al final del día, me alegra hacer algo que les guste a ustedes y me lo digan abiertamente.

Espero poder en esta nueva parte de la historia poder complacerlos. Los amo, nunca lo olviden, sin más que decir... ¡Sean bienvenidos una vez más!

* * *

 **ADVERTENCIAS:** escenas 18+, lenguaje obsceno, violencia.

 **ACLARACIONES:** _las letras en cursiva son hechos del pasado. Unas que otras que estan en cursiva y negrita_ recuerdos.

 _ **¡GRACIAS POR LEER~!**_

* * *

 ** _~RECUERDOS~_**

Sintió el corazón en la boca en cuanto le miro, estaba ahí, como si los años no hubieran pasado en ella, habían ido en la hora del descanso, se había acercado a la entrada en cuanto escucho una voz familiar, alguien discutiendo por irse de aquel lugar, una pareja de enamorados pensó en cuanto escucho tal escándalo, solo cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y la reconoció sintió que sus sentidos se congelaron, todos de golpe apagando su sentido del buen juicio, y una vez frente a frente, todo se desconectó, ahí estaba, ella, o más bien un dulce reflejo de aquel magnificente ser que una vez fue, se encontraba ahora frente a una mujer madura, pero sencillamente más hermosa, sus largos cabellos caían sobre su espalda en una cascada rosa, sus piernas bien torneadas, parte de su cintura más marcada al igual que sus pechos, una mujer hecha y derecha. Una mujer que le había dejado roto y desesperado a tal punto que tomo el suicidio como una opción para acabar con el dolor que sentía cada vez que la recordaba en sus noches de pena. Cuando estaba enfermo de ella con la necesidad de buscarla en sus recuerdos y revivir aquellos días de felicidad y pasión. Un dulce y triste recuerdo, una dulce agonía, una tortura que había sido tatuada en su piel con el paso de los años, eso significaba para él aquella desvalida mujer, aquella que lo había hecho sentir que el mismo infierno era un paraíso y que no había un pago por el cruel sentimiento de amor que sentía y veneraba cada vez que la recordaba.

Cada beso que se había dado, cada palabra de ternura y amor, cada estocada que lo llevaban a un éxtasis sin igual, maldición… ¡estaba ahí! ¡Después de años sin verle! ¡Después de creerle muerta! ¡Estaba ahí!, ¡Viva!, si es que había una manera en que ella estuviera viva después de estar en una especie de shock. Anhelada, deseada, con unas malditas ganas de ir por ella y hacerla suya, y hacerla pagar por todo el daño ocasionado, maldición, pensó, sintió unas tremendas ganas de soltar todo su reproche que había estado guardando. Pero no podía pensar en nada más que en ambos, abrazados sin nada ni nadie a su alrededor, solo ellos amándose y profesándose ese amor que había traspasado años y seguía intacto.

Ambos se miraron con amor y locura, con necesidad, si bien estaba el Uchiha tomándole como si fuera su dueño, solo necesitaba un pequeño impulso para ir por ella y estrecharla entre sus brazos, Sakura… pensó en cuanto le miro susurrar su nombre en silencio. Pero se esfumo en cuanto vio que sus ojos se abrían como platos y sentía entre sus manos la calidez de otro ser. Giro parcialmente su mirada y se encontró con ella… con su reemplazo, una dulce pero experimentada mujer que solo había puesto un cierto interés en ella por el parecido de sus ojos. Si bien había ido en busca de calor humano en algún punto de sus necesidades, en todo ese tiempo solo había pensado en la pelirrosa con locura, con aquel deseo que le había obscurecido su buen juicio.

Solo era para apaciguar aquel deseo carnal.

No más. No estaba enamorado de ella, y se lo había dicho en primera instancia, jamás la amaría en su vida. Porque la dueña de su corazón estaba frente de él, porque en el momento en que ambos se confesaron, su amor no había dejado de lado ninguna parte. Observo con el entrejo fruncido que le acompañaba aquel imbécil que le había intentado separar por mucho tiempo.

—sensei, ¿Qué alegría verle? —Saludo con hipocresía el moreno— ¿nos recuerda? —menciono receloso.

—Uchiha-san —saludo el plateado al mismo tiempo en que no dejaba de mirar a la pelirrosa que parecía estar en un estado de trance que no dejaba decir algo. — ¿Haruno-san, se encuentra bien? —no respondió, en su lugar bajo la mirada mientras parecía que todo le daba vueltas. — Sakura… —susurro con suavidad, cosa que no pasó desapercibida por ningún presente intentando caminar hacia ella pero que fue detenido por la rubia.

—Mi esposa se encuentra bien, sensei… —dijo sonriendo el moreno lo que hizo que el plateado frunciera.

— ¿esposa? —Dijo al tiempo en que soltaba a la rubia quien miro de mala gana como se iba en respuesta—, eso es imposible… —murmuro el hombre.

— ¿Por qué tendría que serlo? —Respondió el moreno—, no sé si recuerde que durante años estuvimos comprometidos, es natural casarse después de eso, estamos casados y tenemos dos maravillosos hijos, ¿no es cierto, cariño? —dijo tomándole de la cintura besando una mejilla, pero no hubo respuesta.

—… Sakura… ¿eso es verdad? —el moreno sonrió de lado. — ¿Sakura? —insistió.

—hemos venido a Japón con el fin de anunciar nuestra boda por lo religioso, esperamos contar con su presencia, y la de tan hermosa señorita…

—Soy Sayuri mucho gusto —sonrió ampliamente la mujer al ser finalmente notada, pero le ignoro de lleno el plateado.

—Kakashi… —murmuro la pelirrosa mientras caía una pequeña lágrima de su mejilla.

—Espero que tengan buena tarde —dijo el moreno alejándose de la institución dejando al plateado absorto al horizonte quien intentó en vano ir por la pelirrosa, solo se quedó en su lugar estático mientras veía como se alejaban de él.

— ¿Quién es ella Kakashi? —No hubo respuesta— ¿Kakashi? —paso de largo de ella adentrándose al edificio, camino por un pasillo bien conocido por él, adentrándose a un cuarto blanquizco, cerró la puerta detrás de él dejándose caer en el piso lentamente, llevándose la mano sobre su cara, trago grueso, estaba en aquel lugar que había evitado durante muchos años atrás después de la partida de la pelirrosa. Sintió un golpe en su pecho.

No… ella no podría haberlo traicionado y menos con aquel vil hombre que le había hecho tanto daño en el pasado, ella no pudo, pensó para si mismo mientras observaba el lugar, ¿Cuántos ayeres habría pasado desde la última vez que se vieron? ¿Qué se amaron? ¿Qué se prometieron el cielo y el mismo infierno para estar juntos? ¿Hacia cuanto… se habían amado?, saco de su saco un pequeño pero fino anillo de compromiso, el mismo que le había entregado, el mismo que había sido devuelto con un perfecto extraño. No recordaba mucho, más que de un encuentro con la pelirrosa y después se resumía todo en un dolor de cabeza. Ella había desaparecido y solo días después apareció un taxista en su puerta con el anillo sin ninguna explicación. Incluso cuando trato de buscar pistas sobre su paradero nadie sabía absolutamente nada, ni Naruto o Karin. Había sido puesto en duda sobre su relación con la pelirrosa pero el mismo director callo esos rumores como si hubiera sido adiestrado en las palabras que tendría que decir, solo unos años más tarde le confesó que había sido una encomienda de la misma Haruno él que el plateado no fuera puesto como un profesor que había tomado ventaja sobre ella, había sido todo lo contrario según recordaba las palabras del director. _**Yo tome ventaja de su amabilidad y lo conduje a un punto sin retorno, yo lo ame y lo amaré hasta que pueda tener la libertad de decirlo sin miedo a nada**_ … él seguía ahí en su corazón.

Lo había cuidado, incluso en la nada, ella había seguido presente, y en las noches más largas anhelaba su piel, su risa, sus miradas, y el deseo de tenerla para sí una sola vez, lentamente fue pasando el tiempo hasta que hizo estragos en él ¿Había sido real aquello? ¿No había sido un invento de su imaginación? Cerró sus ojos nuevamente ante el recuerdo de su adiós, ante **el martirio** que ella significaba.

Un dulce néctar que deseaban otros y que solo ella entregaba a él. _**Kakashi**_ _…_ escucho su nombre en un dulce susurro, algo andaba mal. Algo le indicaba que aquello no era verdad, Sakura nunca habría accedido a casarse con el moreno de no tener una verdadera razón. En el pasado había sido obligada porque su hermano había sido obligado a irse a California, ahora debía haber algo más que le impedía a la chica alejarse de aquel monstruoso ser, lo intuía, su mujer no se había entregado a otro solo porque sí. No ella, no su pequeño cerezo. Se levantó de su lugar avanzando hasta la ventana. Ella habría sido obligada, obligada por algo más fuerte, una amenaza. Algo… algo que le impedía ser feliz con él.

Sabía a quién recurrir, en el pasado ella había incurrido para que abandonara al plateado, para que él la dejara…

Tomo su celular buscando entre sus contactos a una sola persona que podría responder sus cuestiones. Y solo una que había sido tan culpable de todo el dolor ocasionado en el pasado que seguía persiguiéndolo. Espero algunos timbrazos antes de escuchar aquella voz.

—¿Kakashi? —reconoció de inmediato la mujer.

—…solo lo diré una vez, porque no tengo la intención de perderla una vez más… no a ella… —menciono el plateado. —necesito verte Rin…

* * *

Estaba recostada en aquella cama, suspirando entre anhelos, con los ojos cerrados. Pequeñas lágrimas acompañaban su momento, como si nada más existiera. Su corazón estaba destrozado, roto en mil pedazos, no había otra forma de poder decir aquel tan atroz sentimiento, por años se había imaginado su encuentro, ambos sonriendo felices por reunirse de nuevo, por verse, con anhelos, palabras y sentimientos muriendo por ser consumidos, con caricias seguidas de promesas de amor eterno y juramentos que ellos solo en secreto se habían dicho, abrió sus ojos dejando caer una gota salada por su mejilla, miro a la derecha de su lado, nadie… giro a la izquierda, de igual manera no existía nadie, sintió una molestia entre sus piernas pero lo ignoro de lleno, estaba en un trance en un usual trance que su mente había creado únicamente con la finalidad de afinar su dolor, dejo escapar un sollozo, uno lleno de frustración, uno de ira y dolor mezclado con el sentimiento de abandono, cerro sus puños con fuerza al igual que sus ojos de nueva cuenta, suplicando a un ser imaginario que su sufrimiento acabara, que sus sentimientos desaparecieran, y que dios se apiadara de su alma pecadora, por amar a otro hombre, por dejarse llevar por un sentimiento que jamás en la vida hubiera deseado tener pero que estaba experimentando desde que era una adolescente, como una niña tonta, una ilusión donde su corazón, cuerpo y alma solo le pertenecía a uno, desde que se encontró amando a un hombre que le doblaba la edad y que no sabía que hacer o dejar de hacer para que esos sentimientos se fueran, que se expulsara de su ser y ella misma fuera salvada de ese averno, de ese dulce infierno que ella misma se había lanzado gustosa solo para sentir el calor de otro ser humano. Se imaginó besándolo, se imaginó tocando sus labios con devoción, mientras él la acariciaba, sus manos sobre su piel, el dulce y tembloroso tacto que sería entre ambos, de aquel hombre con sus ásperas manos sobre su piel nívea y suave. Gimió con dolor, un suave beso sobre sus mejillas, volvió a gemir desesperada. Húmedos besos regados sobre su cuello, sobre sus hombros y pechos, recordó por un segundo lo increíble que era despertar a su lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, donde sintió que el verdadero paraíso estaba en la tierra y no en el cielo. Abrió sus ojos y los cerro desesperada, tembló sus labio inferior, mientras ahogaba un sentimiento que brotaba en su pecho. Una dicha tan grande que el mismo ser supremo pudiera de alguna forma saber explicar que era.

 _ **Te amo**_ , le pareció escucharle decir, trago grueso mientras dejaba de sentir, su cuerpo, su vida, sus recuerdos, todo se evaporaba con esas dos únicas palabras que le reconfortaban cada vez que las repasaba en su mente. Sintió algo cálido dentro de ella, mientras miraba el techo, sus ojos estaban obscurecidos, de dolor, de desesperación… había algo en ellos que le indicaban que estaba muerta en vida, algo que no extrañaría a nadie si la conocía desde hacía años, mientras el hombre que estaba en su misma habitación se alejaba de sus piernas. Frunció el entrejo en cuanto le vio, seguía en aquel trance, uno que él le había obligado a tomar, no era para menos, no esperaba que ambos se encontraran con su antiguo amante y mucho menos que él hombre estuviera con otra mujer, un golpe bajo para aquella dulce pelirrosa. Solo la había llevado ahí con el fin de molestarle un poco, hacerle ver su realidad, hacerle entender que el hombre había seguido con su vida y que ella debía hacer lo mismo. Seguirla con él… y dejar el pasado exactamente donde se había quedado, pero no era suficientemente poderoso para hacerle olvidar, en cambio, había dejado que una cicatriz que pensó que había cerrado, fuera nuevamente abierta sin ningún reparo, tan pronto como lo vieron e intercambiaron miradas, el moreno tomo a la pelirrosa alejándola de ese lugar, puesto que ella había caído en un estado de shock, uno donde aunque el plateado intento acercarse a ambos, el moreno opto por tomarle lejos de él, habían llegado a la mansión Uchiha más rápido de lo que pensó mientras parecía guiar a un especie de zombie hasta su alcoba, seguidos de una pelinegra que seguía fielmente sus pasos en cuanto vio a su madre, cerro en las narices de la pequeña la puerta, donde empujo a la pelirrosa a la cama, tomándole con desesperación, arrancándole la ropa, tocándole como nunca lo había hecho en la vida, siendo dulce, con pausas, pero no había reacción, ninguna, su molestia era saber que ese hombre le había dejado ahora una huella más profunda en la pelirrosa. Le había intentado hacer el amor el Uchiha, de una forma sin igual, pero ella había optado por dejarse llevar por sus sentimientos, tan atroces y viles que su corazón se estaba dañando a sí mismo.

El moreno estaba vestido, mientras ella estaba desnuda, ni cuando termino escondió la pelirrosa su pecho desnudo o intento ocultarse bajo las sabanas como acostumbraba, solo miraba el techo con la mirada vacía, mientras su corazón se estrujaba con mayor fuerza.

—Te dije que había seguido con su vida…—dijo el moreno mientras se subía sobre de ella, llegando a la altura de su rostro, con una mano le obligo a mirarle. — te lo dije hace años, y te lo repito ahora, tienes una oportunidad conmigo, tómala… tómala y te juro que te hare la mujer más dichosa de este mundo… Kai es mi hijo, Sarada también, hagamos de esta situación, de nuestro matrimonio una realidad Sakura…

—… —le miro, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, parecía que por primera vez en años veía una pequeña luz en aquel túnel de obscuridad. —… estaba con otra… —dijo finalmente, el moreno no respondió—, estaba con otra, de la mano, mirándole como me miraba a mí —cerro sus ojos dejando que aquel liquido bajara por sus mejillas. — me dijo que siempre me amaría… y yo le creí… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? —abrió sus ojos de nuevo, esta vez, estaban recios a sentir algo.

—fue por tu bien. —Dijo retándole—, debías saber que él siguió y tú debes hacer lo mismo, tenemos hijos…

—Esos niños no son tuyos… —le interrumpió—, jamás serán tuyos, y si tienen tu apellido es por un maldito contrato —escupió con acidez haciendo que el moreno se sorprendiera del valor de la pelirrosa para decir aquello. — me has jodido la vida en más de una forma… ¿Cuánto más tengo que ser miserable para que seas feliz?

—no es eso lo que busco y lo sabes…

—te lo dije aquella vez, puedes tener a cualquiera, ¿Por qué tengo que ser yo?

—y te diré lo mismo que te dije aquella vez, eres la única mujer con la que tengo una vida por delante, nadie más te merece, soy el único que te ama incondicionalmente.

—Yo amo a otro… —no dijo nada—, y tú me separaste de él… tú y Rin lo hicieron —bajo a sus labios. —te odio… te he odiado durante años y siempre lo haré, no eres más que un bastardo. —sintió sobre su entrepierna su miembro endurecido, con una mano lo guio a su entrada. —mmmm —suspiro la mujer—, no eres un hombre… eres un jodido enfermo.

—Este jodido enfermo te hará sentir bien después de que él te rompió…—empezó a besarle con suavidad, al mismo tiempo en que sus manos comenzaban a acariciarle los pechos desnudos, se enterró en ella, haciendo que jurara una maldición, giro su rostro mientras subía sus manos al cuello del moreno.

—Sasuke… —gimió su nombre, mientras este se movía lentamente, con consideración.

—Eres mía —dijo entre besos. —Nunca olvides quien es tu dueño —cerro sus ojos gimiendo entre suspiros. Esa era su tipo de rutina de ambos. Una donde el dolor estaba presente, el insulto y los reproches, había una estimulación sexual que hacía que el moreno se pusiera al mil y en la pelirrosa era la única manera en que pudiera llegar, algo enfermizo y sublime. Algo doloroso y repugnante. Algo de ambos… dolor y odio por parte de Sakura. Lujuria y pasión por parte del moreno ¿Qué tan toxico habían llegado a ser ambos el uno al otro? Era sexo en una forma perversa que habían adoptado, la única manera en que ella accedía y después se arrepentía, ser usada para un único fin, un único alivio que sería reemplazado por culpa.

Unos cuantos movimientos más e hicieron que ambos estallaran en un mar de emociones que nunca habían probado desde que se habían casado. El moreno recargo su frente con la de la pelirrosa, se levantó sin más después de un momento en que se percató que la chica sollozaba en silencio. Se limpió retirándose de su interior dejando de lado todo. Salió de la habitación dejándola sobre la cama, miro alrededor, su ropa estaba rota, rasgada, sus joyas estaban en el piso al igual que sus zapatos. Se giró a mirarla, su piel nívea contrastaba con las porciones rojizas que había tocado y parte del semen que salía de su entrepierna.

Carajos, pensó, no sabía exactamente que había hecho, pero la amaba con locura. —dentro del closet hay ropa que prepare para ti… úsala —dicho esto abandono el lugar donde un silencio atroz y una abismo descomunal apareció.

—Kakashi… —susurro— Kakashi… —dijo en voz alta— ¡KAKASHI! ¡AAAAHHHH! —grito con fuerza levantándose de golpe cayendo al suelo, temblando, haciéndole falta el aire, sintiendo que era nuevamente desgarrada de lo más profundo de su ser, si antes bien lloraba en silencio y pronunciaba el nombre de su único amor en silencio ahora lo hacía con fuerza, sin importarle nada, sin importarle que sus hijos estaban dentro del mismo edificio. Era infeliz, y todos lo sabían, amaba a otro, y todos lo sabían, entonces… ¿Por qué seguir fingiendo lo que ya no podía más? — ¿por qué? —Gimió desesperada—, ¿por qué?

El moreno ignoro el grito y los llantos hasta que una pequeña morena llego hasta él, su mirada y sus facciones preocupadas le indicaban la cuestión que tenía en su cabeza, más solo la ignoro pasando de largo de ella— ¿Qué le hiciste a mamá? —se aventuró a preguntar. —¿Por qué esta gritando?

—déjala, se le pasará…

—no es que se le pase… ella… ella no estaba así cuando…—dijo intentando hacerle entender.

—esto no es algo que tu debas meterte Sarada.

—¡pero papá! —se giró y sus fríos ojos le indicaron que debía callar, sintió como sus mejillas se colorearon al instante y bajo la mirada sintiéndose como una idiota.

—te he dado una orden y debes acatarla, si Kai hubiera hecho tu misma cuestión, habría respondido de la misma manera, ¿Cómo crees que hubiera respondido tu hermano? —No dijo nada—, dímelo —ordeno.

—se habría disculpado y no insistiría. —menciono apenada.

—ya tienes tu respuesta entonces. —le dejo en su lugar abandonándola, mientras la pequeña giraba sobre sus talones— y no te acerques a la habitación de tu madre.

—Sí papá —murmuro la pequeña, mientras escuchaba los gritos de su madre seguir, hasta que poco a poco se fueron ahogando hasta no quedar más que el suave eco de ellos, está sufriendo, pensó la morena, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué sufría? ¿Por qué había regresado en ese estado tan vil? Algo había hecho sin duda su padre. Le odiaba, le odiaba sin dudarlo, quería que su madre le abandonará pero no era algo tan fácil de hacer. Al menos esa siempre era la respuesta de su madre, con sus mejillas sonrojadas abandono el lugar sintiéndose como una estúpida. Como una tonta por dejar las cosas de esa manera, en el pasado había escuchado rumores que se había casado con su padre bajo amenaza, bajo el régimen de sus padres o ante el indecoro que estaba embarazada de su hermano, nunca supo cuál era la verdad, lo único que si sabía era que era infeliz, que poco le importaba su matrimonio y que cada vez era más difícil fingir un amor que no sentía. Un sentimiento que no existía y que solo un hombre habría tenido la fortuna de tener. Se acercó a su habitación donde solo escucho leves gimoteos, frunció el entrejo con preocupación colocando su mano en la puerta. Preguntándose… que pecado había cometido su madre… para experimentar tal sufrimiento.

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, he de confesar que puse mucho de mi parte para hacerlo, especialmente puse parte de mis sentimientos que tengo por una persona a la quise mucho y que hoy en día ya no estamos juntos, ayer fue su cumpleaños y paso muchos sentimientos encontrados, que creo canalice en el capitulo de hoy.

Por favor diganme que opinan, es importante para mi saberlo.

¿Me regalan un review?

Los quiere y adora:

Cindy~


End file.
